A Lost Love
by Cryysis
Summary: Heero Yuy lost Serena Tsukino, his lost love, more then 10 years ago. Now he is on a mission to kill Eternal Sailor Moon. The only way to do that, is to capture Serena. Will he let her go, or will he kill her? SMx1 SMxTM
1. When I see you again I will

A Lost Love  
  
Heero  
  
We finally get a few days off from using the Gundams. I feel like I was let off a very tight leash and I was now able to run free. Instead of my usual green shirt and black shorts I'm wearing something you wouldn't see everyday. Black leather pants, a T-shirt that has the word 'Death' on the front and a black leather jacket. Amazingly I'm not sweating to death, as the temperature is at least 109. That's unusual for Japan to have weather like this.  
  
"To bad Tokyo is going to shut down."  
  
Shut Down was the code for evacuation. Quatre was trying my patience. This town was wear my most secret memories were. If it were destroyed then my memories would go alone with it. Yet for once we agreed on something. This was the place where I met her after all. I can still see that long blonde hair with the two odangos hanging, and those blue eyes that always made me smile. I was smiling to myself and scaring the others to no end.  
  
"Dude you ok?" Duo said with concern and worry in his voice. I stared at him and finally spoke with another smile   
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"About the most important person in my life." He was scared now and so were the others.  
  
"And just who could be so important to the oh so unlovable Heero?" He said this with a laugh.  
  
"Like I said someone special."  
  
1 hr. later  
  
We're walking down the sidewalk in the park. As we walk I thought I heard her name. 'Serena'. I shoke my head, knowing all to well that it was impossible. I knew she wasn't here. She was still in the colony that was in far off space. I never should have left her. I hear it another time and I shake it off again. It's probably just someone else with the same name. I lift up my head and about half a block away I see her. There's only one girl who would wear her hair like that.   
  
"SERENA!!!" I call out her name to see if it's her. She turns around and has a look of pure shock on her face. "You know that your not allowed to have friends unless I approve of them first you little whore!" I always used to play with her like that just so she knew it was me and not some weirdo trying to imitate me. I was the only one who dared to call her that. Duo slapped the back of my head.  
  
"You over-grown asshole where do you get off, calling a girl that!"  
  
"Heero is that you!! You dork where the heck have you been the last 10 years." She ran into my arms. Tears streaming down both of our faces. I held her so tightly I could feel her heartbeat through my clothes. I was whispering apology after apology into her ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never should have left you all alone. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." I knew that by leaving her their, they must have used her to manipulate the information that we all knew was forbidden. I kept repeating this into her ear. When she turned her head to tell me that everything was ok our lips met. She had the softest lips in the world. Anyone who thought otherwise was crazy. I never wanted this kiss to break. It felt so good to be able to feel her lips again that it sent my heart soaring. I held her closer never breaking it. I was scaring the others. They had never seen me like this. They also knew that if they told a soul then their lives would end the moment I found out about it.  
  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I didn't want to break the kiss, but I did anyway in order to tell who ever it was to leave. I turned around to see a man about 5'11, black hair and cold eyes.  
  
"You're kissing my girlfriend. You're going to pay!!!" WHAM!!! The next thing I know I'm on the ground with a bloody mouth. I rub my jaw. It's broken. I see him take Serena and she is screaming in his face.   
  
"What are you doing you big jerk! He didn't deserve that!"  
  
"He was kissing you!!! HE DESERVES EVERY BIT OF IT AND MORE!!!! THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME FROM KILLING HIM IS YOU!!!" He punched her in the stomach and my mind went blank. If this was the way that the people of Earth acted then why was I protecting it? I was protecting it because this is where I promised that Serena and I could raise our children if the war ever ended and we were together. That is why I protect this planet. I jumped up and kicked him hard in the stomach and grabbed his shirt by the collar.   
  
"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY FIANCCE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!!!!" I dropped him to my feet and he whimpered. I kicked him again and he cried out in pain. When he got up he punched me but he had a knife hidden in his sleeve and it hit my arm. I grunted and under my breath so no one could hear me, the wound wasn't too severe. The only reason I didn't kill him then and there was because then I would never be able to be with her. So instead I knocked him out with another punch. He fell where he stood. I went over to Serena to make sure she was ok. She had blood all over her shirt and it was flowing quickly. I had to get her to a hospital quickly before-- I pushed the thought away. I wouldn't let her die. Not now, not after I finally get to see her again.

Heero: I AM NOT GOING TO FORGIVE THAT SORRY ASSHOLE!!!

Serena: calm down hero, its okay its just the first chapter so we don't know if I liv or die... right sailrocosmos?

Sailorcosmos: not sayiong a word gotta wait to find out!!!

I think that this is good! I will be making the new chapter soon! Please review! I love reviews, even if they are flames!!!


	2. Darien, meet Heero

When we get there everyone looks worried. Everyone knows Serena and they take her to the emergency room. I follow but they won't let me stay with her. So I'm stuck waiting out side in the waiting room. Duo comes over to me,

"Heero you really care about this girl don't you. Is she that important to you? I mean it isn't everyday that we see you like this. I mean come on. You're not that much of a guy and girl type of person. Your really scaring the rest of us." He put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I was crying and that's not something I do everyday. I never cry. Finally when I can't hold the tears as much as I wanted to I let them flow. Duo let me cry on his shoulder and I did. He was helping a lot. I'm glad to have a friend like him, but no matter how much I cried the pain wouldn't go away. Out of know where another boy came over. He looked a lot like that Wilfred character but the difference was in height. He was a lot taller. He had just as many tears as I did, but the pain he had couldn't compare to mine. He fell to his knees and the girls that were with Serena went over to him to make sure that he was ok.

"I should have been with her. I had to go to that stupid meeting. Why wasn't I there to help her?"

"Darien it's ok. Serena will be fine. You have to believe in her will to live. I mean come on. Do you think that we want our Queen to leave us?"

"I guess your right." He turns his head and sees me. We glare at each other for about 10 minutes. "Who's that? Is he a friend of Serena's?" They were all silent.

They seemed to remember what I had said and I was glad that they did. It reminded me of the good times we had.

"I'm Heero Yuy. You could say that I'm a lost lover of hers." His eyes went wide. I don't think he bought it. Even though it was true.

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard. I know about every relationship that she's ever been in. She never mentioned you." Serena walked out with a doctor.

"She will be fine. She just needs some rest." I ran up to her and held her.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry Serena."

"Heero it's ok. I forgive you for everything you big dodo you know that." I let go of her and laughed.

"You little whore. You scared the hell out of me." She smiled, but it had some pain.

"I know that I'm a whore you don't have to remind me every time I see you, and I don't care what you say next Rei because if you say what I think your going to say then you might want to not say it. He is a little sensitive." I looked behind me and she was about to yell. She shut her mouth and stared at me. So did that boy who came in. I think that his name was Darien or something.

"Any way. You know that you are not allowed to be friends with people that I haven't approved of."

"Well I seem to have for gotten that rule. Oh well." She stuck her tongue out at me and I smiled. I missed being able to play with her like this. So just to bring back old times, I grabbed her under my arm and gave her a nuggie. She laughed and struggled to get free. I wouldn't let go and when she tried to stomp on my foot for the 7th time I finally let go. There was no reason to get a broken foot when I was only playing.

"That was mean Serena. You know as well as I do that I was only playing. There was no need for that." I said it like I was her big brother.

"Well you know that I have every right to stomp you on the foot if I feel threatened. So shut your trap or else I will stomp on your foot and I won't miss."

"Serena who is this guy?" Darien had finally spoken and didn't seem too happy. He might have been there when the fight happened and heard me say that Serena was my fiancée.

"Well Darien, umm this is Heero my, how do I say this to where I won't hurt your feelings…"

"I am Serena's fiancée. Why do you have a problem with that? I am very sure that she has picked up a few others, am I correct?"

"Yea you are." Silence fell over the room and Darien broke it. He had a lot of shock in his voice as he tried to decipher all of this into his mind.

"How is this guy your fiancée? I thought that we where together."

She sighed heavily. "This is where the problems begin. Before I met you Darien I thought that I would never fall in love with any one else and my parents and Heero's parents had us engaged and that we would be married at the proper age. Heero would be 17 and I would be 15. When Heero left I had been tortured to give them the secret information and when I did I over heard a conversation to either have me killed, put to work, or I could be given to the Prince as a special type of slave…if you know what I mean."

"Prince of what? Not the Earth."

"No Darien, of the colony I was with at the time."

"What are you talking about? Where is this so called colony? Serena you aren't making any sense at all."

"Can I just explain this please? It is getting very annoying to hear his mouth over and over again."

"Heero be quite. It's bad enough."

"Hold on Serena. I want to hear what this 'Heero' person has to say."

"All right, then sit down and I'll explain the whole thing to you."

Satu: Okay ppls! Well, here is the next chapter and im sry for the update and here are reviews responses from everybody!

Heero: Why r u so hyper active?

Satu: none of ur beeswax! Lol

Heero& Serena: sweat drop

**Reiview responces:**

**Caido Angeles The Dream Angel – **thanx! Im glad that u liked it. I will try to update more often, but know guarantees.

SHES THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIWED…… that's sad. Well, how bout this then, if u wanna see another chapter, then I have to get at least 5 reviews. Well gtg, laters! And REVIEW!


End file.
